


Visit

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, M/M, Superstuck, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is sick, so Jake goes to see him. Dave interferes. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13820542419/you-are-a-villain-yes-but-you-arent-a-terrible) on Tumblr.

You are a villain, yes, but you aren’t a terrible person. When you received word that your nemesis, The Tailorbird, had fallen ill with a cold, you were sympathetic to his sickly plight. Even if normally he is a complete pain in the ass and you should probably be taking advantage of his down time, you just… felt bad, okay?

Since you know where he lives—you have for months now—you decide to take him some chicken noodle soup. What’s the harm, right? Besides, maybe you can pretend to be a concerned neighbor. After all, he’ll never recognize you without your iconic cape and helmet! Probably.

You make your way to his apartment as Jake English, dressed in civilian clothing for once. You’re not a villain, you’re just an average guy! Yup! No evil misdeeds here!!

You knock on the door with a big hopeful smile.

A man you don’t immediately recognize opens the door moments after your knuckles leave the wood. You blink, taken aback, before realizing that this must be Strider’s older brother. You’ve heard mention of him a few times before, but this is the first time you’ve met him in the flesh.

“Hello! I’m looking for a different Strider, haha. The one who lives in this apartment, actually! He is in, right? I heard he is currently in the grip of the common cold and thought I might as well bring over some soup to soothe his—” As you ramble on, grinning nervously, the oddest look comes over the elder Strider’s face. He ends up cutting you off, clapping one hand over your mouth in a quick and effective way to force you to shut up.

You make a muffled noise of surprise, but he doesn’t remove his hand. He watches you, his eyes concealed behind a pair of dark aviators, but you get the feeling that on the other side of those shades he’s evaluating you. Maybe comparing you to some high standard only the famous Dave Strider knows?

Finally, he pulls his hand away. The edge of his mouth quirks with the start of a faint wry smile. It seems you have passed his inspection. “S’up. You’re that terror kid, aren’t you?”

“What!?” You jerk back in shock, your green eyes going wide. “Uh—I have no idea who or what you mean! But I am certainly not a terror!! I’m a good guy, honest.”

He snorts at that. Somehow, you think he doesn’t believe you, but he invites you inside anyway with a slight shrug of his shoulder. He steps back to let you pass, and once you’re inside he closes the door. He turns to face you, that small smirk back in place.

“We’ve got some wicked soup policies around here. I’m afraid you’ll have to taste it yourself, in front of me, with a spoon I’ll provide, before I’ll let you give anything to my sick lil’ bro.”

You bristle. “It’s not poisoned or anything!”

He arches an eyebrow incredulously. “Never said it was. These are just the rules, kid. If you don’t want to play along, then you can head right the fuck back home and dump the soup down the drain for all I care. The name’s Dave, by the way.” 

Dave walks off, toward what you assume is the kitchen if he seriously is getting you a spoon, and you follow, a little frustrated but aware you can’t truly resist. If he’s anything like your Strider, you don’t doubt he’ll forcibly kick your butt out if he needs to.

Sure enough, when you enter the kitchen, he hands you the aforementioned piece of silverware. Except these wares aren’t silver whatsoever! The spoon is one of those old plastic Trix yogurt spoons from the nineties, the plastic ones that changed colors depending on the temperature. It’s a little beat up due to age, but it isn’t broken. Apparently he was even conscientious enough to warm it up for you under some heated tap water, because the color is slowly fading from pink to its normal light blue. You frown at the spoon and then at him.

“Hurry up, kid. Can’t stand here all day, I’ve got a sick brother to tend.”

You huff softly. “Fine! Alright! Geez.” You place the tupperware full of wholesome chicken noodle soup—homemade!—on the counter and crack open the lid. You oblige him by consuming a few spoonfuls of the still-warm broth, scowling at him all the while. “Are you satisfied now? I have not pitched over and died on the spot. Nor am I suddenly tossing all of my cookies. The soup is fine!”

He reclaims the spoon from you without a word, tossing it in the sink. “Cool. Guess you’re all set then.” At his approval, you go ahead and reseal the plastic container. Phew. At least now you’re finally done with this errand— “One more thing, though.”

“What now?” Your impatience is clear. You delivered the soup; now you just want to get out of here! But he casually takes a few steps closer… until you realize he’s both taller and older than you, as well as in complete control of this situation. You back up, instinctively, but your back soon hits the wall. Blast! For some reason you feel like you’re always getting stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Dave smiles slightly, but you don’t feel reassured. In fact, now you’re even more unsettled. “What is it?” You ask him, nervously. He reaches out, gently cupping your cheek in his palm.

“You’re a real dork, you know that?” He murmurs the words, and the feel of his skin slowly rubbing your cheek makes you shiver. Oh dear. This is definitely not a situation you want to be in. Is it just you, or is he getting even closer? “I like dorks, kid. I like them a lot.”

There’s an underlying current of wistfulness in his voice, a note that you think has nothing to do with you, even if he’s suddenly way too close and also touching you. “You remind me of someone.” He continues his train of thought aloud, his lips just inches away from yours now. You try to push him away, but he’s stronger than he looks. There’s nowhere you can escape to, either. Not with him caging you like this.

“Please don’t do this, Mr. Strider. This is really… kind of freaking me out, like a lot! I mean, this is, um—” You stammer a protest, but he interrupts you with a kiss. His lips are warm against yours, gentle but firm.

Your mind goes totally blank. Dave Strider, the elder brother of your nemesis, is kissing you. You’re completely stunned. How did this happen?

You don’t even hear the shuffle of slipper-clad feet on the linoleum floor, not until their stuffy-nosed owner speaks out in outraged disbelief. “Bro? What the _fuck_ are you doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13863212738/bro-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-you-tense) on Tumblr.

“Bro? What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

You tense, recognizing the owner of that voice immediately. It’s the Strider you came to see, your sick nemesis. Dave pauses, and you swear he briefly grinds his teeth before pulling back to face his brother.

“Nothing big. Just making out with your lil’ friend here. Go back to bed, bro.” Dave’s reply is both casual and smooth, with just the right amount of chill to imply this is none of his fucking business. “You’re sick; you shouldn’t be up.”

“Like hell I will.” Your heart flutters in your chest when you hear his fervent response. Could it be that he’s coming to your rescue? “You can’t honestly expect me to go back to sleep knowing that you’re in here showing your tongue down GT’s throat. Gross, dude.” Some of your hesitant optimism dims. He doesn’t exactly sound like he’s trying to save you from his brother. It’s more like he only cares about his peace of mind.

You use Dave’s distraction to slip away from the wall, rubbing your lips as if that can erase the fact that Dave Strider stole your first kiss. How awkward. You won’t be mentioning that fact to anyone anytime soon. Or ever!

Unfortunately, your movement attracts his attention once more. One moment he’s standing in front of you, the next he’s pressing behind you, pulling you against his chest. You didn’t even see him more. What witchery is this!?

“Jealous, bro?” He taunts his younger brother while slowly sliding his other hand under your shirt, the calluses on his fingers feeling rough and warm against your skin. You let out a strangled squeak. “Or have you turned into a prude since the last time we spoke?”

Now that you’re trapped in front of him instead of behind him, you get your first real look at your nemesis. He’s dressed in a fluffy bathrobe (ironically?) with bunny slippers on his feet. You glimpse seagull-patterned pajamas underneath, briefly visible through the unbuttoned bottom of the flamboyant pink robe as he takes a few steps closer. It’s clear that, before this unceremonious interruption, he was taking it easy. There’s a scarlet flush to his cheeks that you’re unaccustomed to seeing, although you can’t tell if he’s embarrassed that his brother was macking on you or if the hue of his cheeks exists merely to match his reddened nose. He sniffs, narrowing his eyes at the two of you.

“I—I was only here to drop off some soup, um, since I heard you weren’t feeling well!” You protest when he stares at you accusingly, like this is all your fault. But you’ve never had an evil scheme that involves making out with his older brother, of that you’re sure. You blush when he arches an eyebrow at you. “This was certainly not part of my plan when I arrived here, let me assur—Oh great jumping Jehosaphat!!” You yelp when Dave’s hand suddenly snakes up to rub one of your nipples.

“I’m pretty busy here, bro, so shoo. I promise I won’t break the kid.” He nuzzles that nook between your neck and shoulder, glancing up at his brother with an unabashed smirk. “You can have him back when I’m done.”

“O-Oh.” Your knees are feeling weak, and you’re ashamed to realize that you’re experiencing a few stirrings of desire southward as Dave continues to stroke lazy circles around your nipple. You’re unaccustomed to being touched skin-to-skin, so your sensitivity is a big surprise to you. What an ill-timed revelation, too! With your shaky knees, you’re forced to lean back against him—a move which he encourages by cradling you closer against him as soon as he feels your resistance weaken.

Oh, dear. You feel strange.

Your Strider looks even more annoyed by this point, watching his brother touch and stroke you with a disapproving frown. “Why would you want a shrimp like English anyway? You’re swimming in bitches, so why him?”

Dave’s fingers pause in their idle circling. He’s quiet for a few moments, as if he’s really considering why. Finally, he lifts his head with a wry answer: “Why not?”

You shiver, and he chuckles in response. Strider looks ill-appeased, but he still hasn’t leapt to your defense. As your body grows warmer and warmer under his touch, you’re so not sure if you still want him to. Strider curses under his breath, glancing away and then back at you, as if he was hoping you would magically disappear the moment he stopped looking. But nope, here you are, your shirt hiked up, your face flushed, your lips wet and shiny from the way you keep nervously licking them.

“We can share him.” Dave makes the generous offer while teasing your other nipple, making you squirm. His red eyes are locked on your Strider’s orange own. “If you’re feeling up to it, anyway.”

You shift, uncomfortably. The front of your britches has grown unpleasantly tighter. Egads. No good deed goes unpunished! You should have never come over to give Strider the soup. Then you wouldn’t be in this predicament. 

Strider watches you wriggle, and suddenly he smiles. It’s not a kind smile. Rather, it’s a smirk akin to the one his brother is currently wearing. When he walks even closer, you somehow feel like he’s just doomed you. Without his aid, any chance you had to abscond unmolested has all but disappeared, thanks to both Striders having ridiculous speed at their disposal. You have only one more shot.

“Surely this is not something either of you fine gentlemen want to—ah!—indulge in. Physical relationships with another male—o-oh—and, um, anyway, Strider is sick, so he shouldn’t be—”

“Shut up, English.” Strider rolls his eyes and stops right in front of you. His hand reaches out, and you can’t suppress your astonished groan when he massages the heel of his palm against the rapidly hardening bulge in your pants. Dave chuckles again, slowly grinding his hips against your premium behind before he meets his little brother’s eyes over your shoulder.

“Want to trade places? I know how you _love_ asses.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13896551783/want-to-trade-places-i-know-how-you-love-asses) on Tumblr.

“Want to trade places? I know how you _love_ asses.”

Both your Strider and Dave exchange a smirk, and although you would like to say you are taking this casual discussion of how they’re going to divide your body between them rather well you’re actually pretty nervous. But you would be lying if you said that you weren’t a tiny bit excited as well. You’ve never really done this before. For all your supervillain training and the heroic beatings you’ve endured over the years, you’ve never been touched just for enjoyment… or pleasure. This is something new, like an adventure, and maybe deep down you can admit that you want this too.

They switch places before you can even blink, using that Strider speed to their advantage. Your nemesis is now nuzzling your shoulder from behind, and Dave leans in to kiss you a second time. You shiver and reach out to entangle your arms around Dave’s neck, returning his kiss even as you grind your hips back against Strider’s— 


End file.
